The invention concerns an arrangement having a drawer and a drawer extension guide. The drawer extension guide has a carcass rail to be fixed to a furniture carcass, a drawer rail which is to be fixed to the drawer and which is mounted displaceably relative to the carcass rail, and a locking device which is arranged on the drawer rail and by which the drawer is releasably lockable relative to the drawer rail. The locking device has at least one latching portion which is mounted movably by way of a gripping element between an arresting position of locking the drawer and a release position of releasing the drawer.
The invention further concerns an arrangement having a drawer and a drawer extension guide of the kind to be described.
In accordance with the state of the art locking devices are known, by which a drawer in its entirety can be fitted to or removed from the drawer rail of a drawer extension guide without the use of a tool so that the drawer—for example for cleaning purposes—can be completely released from the drawer extension guide and re-fixed thereto. In that case, the drawer extension guide is pre-mounted to the article of furniture, whereupon the drawer for mounting thereof is placed onto the drawer rail and pushed rearwardly until automatic latching of a latching portion with the drawer rail which is in the closed position takes place.
Examples of such a fixing option are described in EP 0 421 458 B1 and in DE 20 2007 006 549 U1 to the present applicant. In those cases, latching is effected by resilient latching portions whose displaced abutment surfaces are successively latched in a recess in the drawer rail, thereby implementing automatic latching with a steady reduction in the play between the drawer and the drawer rail.
Those locking devices are usually arranged at the underside of a drawer bottom and are screwed to the drawer bottom and/or to the drawer front panel. Mounting of the locking device has to be effected in an accurate position so that the position of the latching portion in the mounted position can exactly co-operate with a recess or latching edge of the drawer rail. Qualified personnel and suitable care is therefore required for that fitment procedure.
Locking devices arranged on the drawer rail of a drawer extension guide are to be seen for example in AT 401 001 B, DE 198 28 718 A1, DE 100 22 084, WO 95/02349, DE 92 04 846 U1, EP 2 245 963 A1 and US 2009/0212679 A1. In those structures, on the one hand, the drawer has to be additionally processed (for example latching recesses in the drawer side wall), while on the other hand, the latching portion is considerably loaded by the load of the drawer, and that makes manual locking and unlocking more difficult.